


L’épisode X de Star Wars selon Mickey

by Bennie_Courleciel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Episode X de Star Wars, F/M, Ironie, Poetry, Poésie, Sarcasme, TRADUCTION, Vision sarcastique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie_Courleciel/pseuds/Bennie_Courleciel
Summary: L’épisode X de Star Wars tel que la souris le conçoit. Piratage des notes exclusives de Disney.Dédicace : À tous ceux qui attendent l’épisode X où l’arc romantique Ben Solo/Rey serait repris et Ben serait revenu d’entre les morts…Note de l'auteur: L’amertume et le sarcasme à l’état pur
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	L’épisode X de Star Wars selon Mickey

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Какой видит мышь концепцию 10-го эпизода](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/669739) by Andrey Gold. 



**L’épisode X de Star Wars selon Mickey  
(notes d’une souris contente)**

\- Sénatrice Rey Skywalker,  
On vous attend chez le chancelier Poe !  
\- Dis-lui que j’arrive tout à l’heure.  
Tu peux disposer, C3PO.

Il va encore me parler de Finn,  
Mais c’est le père de mon fils, enfin !…  
Il oublie qu’avec le général Finn  
Nous ne parlons qu’affaires maintenant.

Même s’il est mon ex-mari,  
Il a des droits tout de même !  
Encore que je ne sais pas moi-même  
Comment j’ai fait pour tomber enceinte de lui.

Et de Poe, j’ai eu aussi un bébé,  
Ma jolie petite fille chérie.  
Alors c’est dans ses quartiers  
Que je passe maintenant toutes mes nuits.

Je croule sous le boulot ici :  
Jedi, pacificatrice, députée,  
Médiatrice, femme politique et aussi  
Une militante LGBT.

Et je défends aussi les droits des femmes  
Opprimées partout dans la galaxie !  
Les possibilités de travail ici  
Sont inépuisables tout simplement.

Et de Ben, je ne m’en souviens jamais,  
Même dans les rêves on ne se parle pas.  
Ben est mort sur Exegol…  
Eh bien, bon débarras.

**Author's Note:**

> J’ai fait un cauchemar que j’ai décrit dans cette poésie. On dit que pour que le mauvais rêve ne se réalise pas, il faut le raconter avant midi. Pourvu que ça marche...


End file.
